


reader’s choice

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: attention all readers





	reader’s choice

**Author's Note:**

> here we go...

Hello guys! I’m back with a small update on our series! 

I’m at a very dead end right now with this series, so please, by all means, comment and give me what YOU want to read! There’s no limit to how many ideas or suggestions you can comment while this update is up, but once I’ve taken it down, I will not take suggestions afterwards unless I say so. Give me all your ideas for further reference!

Suggestions for either pairing are welcome, and don’t be shy!

I hope I’ll see you guys soon with a real update!

xoxo weirdohippie

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I’m at a dead end right now!
> 
> I’ll take any idea into consideration!


End file.
